Castle Walls
by Elphaba94
Summary: Santana's mood swings are getting out of control, first anger and then depression and then a mixture of both. No one quite understands, expect Brittany.


One: Prom Night

Santana Lopez had been looking forward to Prom night for a long time now, but after having to dance with Karofsky whilst the love of her life danced with Stubbles McCripple Pants wasn't her idea of fun. Everybody loved Brittany; she was everything; kind, careful, lovable, pretty and a good laugh. Santana, however felt like she was the complete opposite.

She stood outside the school, smoking a cigarette whilst everyone else was inside dancing. The music was blaring loudly and the sound of happy laughter filled the air. The door soon slammed open and no one but Brittany happened to walk out.

"I thought I saw you leave," she smiled, "having fun?"

"Not overly," Santana sighed and continued to smoke. Brittany coughed a little, waving her hand around at the smell, "Sorry," she apologised to her and backed away, "I forgot that you couldn't stand the smell." Brittany hated it when Santana smoked which is why she never did it in front of her. She felt quite embarrassed to be caught in the act, "Did you just leave Artie?"

"He went to get a drink so I thought I'd see how you are; you seemed quite upset, you okay?" she faintly nodded, "You don't love Karofsky, I can tell. Just stop using him and come and dance with me, yeah?"

"I can't," Santana whispered and shook her head whilst looking down at the floor, "Sorry Britt."

"Artie won't mind, he's gone off with Puck to do something anyway so I'm all alone," Brittany pouted and put on her best puppy dog face, "Come on; here I am looking all cute."

"Stop it," Santana laughed and put her cigarette out before chucking it to the ground, "You know that I can't resist that face." Brittany giggled and wrapped her skinny arms round her friends, grimacing a little, "do I stink of smoke?"

"Just a little," Brittany admitted, "Don't worry though; you can borrow some of my perfume once we're inside."

"Thanks," Santana nervously followed Brittany back inside and over to where everyone had left their bags and belongings. Brittany soon found her backpack and brought out a bottle of her best perfume, handing it to the Latina. Santana took it and sprayed it all over herself before passing it back to Brittany, "That smells nice."

"It's strawberries; it's my favourite perfume and only special people get to use it," Santana giggled and sniffed at her wrist where some of the perfume had been sprayed, "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "Very."

The two girls went to walk off to the dance floor when Artie soon wheeled over; glaring at Santana but smiling sweetly at Brittany. Brittany awkwardly waved at him and planted a kiss on his cheek whilst Santana just watched.

"Are you ready to get back on the dance floor?" Artie questioned.

"Sorry babe," Brittany told him, "But I thought you were with Puck and I promised San a quick dance. I hope that's okay," Artie looked quite disappointed as he just stared at Santana for a little while but soon nodded at Brittany, "I'll talk to you later; come on," she dragged the Latina away and took her across to the dance floor. She soon caught site of Karofsky who was sitting on the edge of the stage, head hung low, "What's up with Hulk?" Brittany asked.

"Huh?" Santana turned and soon saw who she was talking about, "Oh, I...I don't really know," she shrugged her shoulders, "He's fine, I'm sure. I wouldn't worry about him," Brittany nodded and wrapped her arms round Santana's neck, slowly dancing with her, "Thanks for this; I...I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do," Brittany whispered, "And I love you too but..."

"I know," Santana cut her off and nodded, "Artie."

"Don't be like that," Brittany told her, "I'm dancing with you, aren't I?"

"I don't know if I can dance whilst Artie is in the same room and watching us; same as everybody else," Santana pulled away and ran a hand down her face, beginning to feel stressed.

"Hey," Brittany turned her face so she was now looking at her, "Why the sudden change of mood? You were fine with dancing with me earlier and don't let Artie get in the way, you're my friend and I would like to dance with you."

"But Artie's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Can we not drag him into this? He has nothing to do with it," there was a cough from behind Santana and Artie wheeled up, hanging his head before looking at them both, "Sorry Artie, we...we weren't talking about you."

"I heard," he whispered, "Santana, I...can I talk to Brittany?"

"Whatever," Santana shoved past his chair and stormed off and out of the doors. Artie watched her leave and turned to face his girlfriend who looked quite worried and shocked.

"Were you talking about me?"

"A bit; Santana was just jealous because we both had someone to dance with," Brittany lied quickly, "She and Karofsky don't really love each other that much, you see?" Artie nodded and adjusted his glasses, "I need to go and find San before she does something stupid."

"Sure," Brittany kissed him and left to go and look for Santana. She expected her to be out front having another smoke but instead she was just sitting in the empty choir room, head in her hands, rocking back and forth in her chair. Brittany shut the door behind her and went to kneel on the floor, placing a hand on her knee. Santana slowly looked up at her.

"Hey babe," Brittany said lovingly, "You doing okay?"

"What do you think?" Santana snapped with a sigh, "I had been looking forward to this moment for ages and it's nothing but a complete wreck." Santana subtly wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. Brittany took a tissue from her pocket and offered it to her; she took it straight away, "thanks."

"What's with the sudden breakdown?" Brittany asked, "This really is not like you San; what's the matter?"

"I'm just stressed," Santana whispered, "With...you know?" Brittany nodded, "I shouldn't have told Karofsky; what if he tells people?"

"He won't tell people," Brittany laughed, "I'm sure he won't; just be nice to him and he shouldn't."

"I still feel stressed," Santana groaned and wiped at her eyes with Brittany's tissue, "It's kind of family as well though so..." Brittany nodded and rubbed small circles up and down her arm, "And um...my dad's anniversary is coming up."

"Oh honey," Brittany hugged her tightly, "See; I knew that there was something else going on. Do um...your parents know?"

"They're not my parents," Santana snapped, "But yes they do know; they're trying their best to be really nice to me because of it but it just makes me want to punch them really. I hate them."

"Come on, they're nice. They took you in when no one else would and at least you're not homeless and living on the street, yeah?"

"I guess," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just need to get used to them."

"You will do," Brittany told her, "Now, do you want to go back in or stay here for a bit?"

"If you don't mind, I'd rather stay here,"

"That's fine," Brittany kissed her cheek, "I'll stay with you."

**Aww, I am just such a huge fan of Brittana! I hope you liked the first chapter and will leave a review. **


End file.
